Unfaithful
by Dance the rythem
Summary: Death the Kid is trapped between love and the right thing to do. He's not even sure if it is love. But he can't help but constantly abandon his girlfriend to go see someone else. Rated M for later chapters. Nothing that bad just because later chapters might not be for younger teens.
1. Intro to Darkness

Unfaithful

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

A dark pain nibbles at my heart as my hands move down her skin. I want her to feel loved. She's my only one; there is no one else in the world that makes me feel the way I feel when I'm with her; when she is around no one else exists. It's me and her forever.

Those are the things I need to make her believe.

She needs to believe she is my only one; believe there is no one else in the world that makes me feel the way she makes me feel; believe that when I'm with her no one else exists. Because if she doesn't believe this, I might have a funeral on my hands . . . .

I do love her, some. It's not like I can't stand her. She's beautiful and strong and always manages to keep her pig tails perfectly symmetrical. But ever since the death of her side-kick, Soul, she hasn't been the same. She's not strong anymore. She pretends to be the same. She works hard every day to try to make everything ok. But even two years after Soul's death she can't go back to the way she was. His death left a long bleeding scar in her heart that I cannot fix.

The group has fallen apart. I am the only one she really talks to anymore. I can't leave her. She's too fragile. But I need to leave. I need to leave her soon. Because Maka knows something I don't want her to know.

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_She really loves my company._

I set Maka down on our bed, pulling off her jacket and shirt. My dirty hands slid down her skin as our lips met again. This feels so wrong, my lips taking over hers, my hands massaging her almost symmetrical breasts having her moan softly into my mouth. I broke, not for air, but because I couldn't take the feeling of her tongue vibrating against mine.

I retreated to Maka's neck, softly caressing her skin with my tainted lips. She wrapped her legs around my waist and tangled her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer, needing to feel any kind of warms. And I let her. I shouldn't let her.

Her touch doesn't make my skin doesn't heat anymore. The sounds that she makes don't fill me with the need to pull off our clothes and press her tightly against my bare skin. She deserves better than me.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that this girl is blue_

My undeserving hands reached for the button of her jean and slowly started sliding them down but her words quickly stopped me.

"Kid . . ." Maka whimpered breathlessly. I pulled my head up only enough to look her in the eye. She shook her head, "Not now . . . please . . . Not twice in one day . . ."

I nodded to her, a deep sadness growing over my body. She's right. I had already placed her in this position not two hours before. Giving the circumstances I should be thrusting myself into her embrace at all, but if it makes her feel good . . . my guilt drives me to want to force myself on her as much as I can without raping her. I pulled her into another deep kiss, letting her fight with my tongue.

"Besides . . ." Maka whispered between kisses, her voice full of angst, "You have to go . . ."

"I do?" I broke away and looked up at the clock, pretending I haven't been counting the seconds. It was already 9:36 in the morning and if I wanted to leave by 10 I had to pull myself off her and get dressed.

_The clouds rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to her I just can't be true_

I sighed and stood from the bed. My eyes met hers directly hoping she could read the deep sorrow on my face "I'm sorry I have to leave . . ."

Maka sat up refusing to meet my gaze, "It's not your fault if Liz and Patty want you to spent time with them today. You have been neglecting them again."

The room thick with awkward awareness, I walked over to the mirror as I put my clothing on, "I only neglect them because I want to spend time with you"

A sigh was all I got in response. I messed with my outfit, making sure each side was perfectly symmetrical before running a brush threw my hair over and over again.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

I walked over to her and leaned down to press my lips to hers. Maka turned her head away from me, stopping me in my tracks. A long silence formed between us, my heart throbbing in pain with every second I wasn't kissing her good-bye. She sighed and turned by lightly tapping her lips on my cheek, "Will you be a while?"

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As she reluctantly _

_Asks if I'm going to be home late_

_I say_

I smiled and shook my head, "I won't be long. I'm just hanging with the girls"

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

Maka smiled a sad smile, "Good. I'm making something special for dinner."

I made my way to the door, "Mm I love our anniversary dinners. What does a four year anniversary get besides good morning sex?"

She blushed and playfully through a pillow in my direction, "Kid don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Don't say sex. Say, make love. It's more romantic"

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

"Ok. What does a four year anniversary get besides good morning love making?"

She nodded, "Better. And Abalone."

"Oh fancy" I walked out the door and called, "I love you." Before shutting it.

_And we know it very well . . . ._

I let out a heavy sigh stuffing my hands in my pockets. I'm such a terrible being. Doing this is bad enough, but planning to go to him today, unknowing that today is the anniversary of when Maka and I started dating is even worse . . . . I would say that I deserve to get hit by a car but if I die that's just more pain for Maka . . . .

_And I know that she knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills her inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy . . ._

_I can see her dying._

I cried as I walked down the street, and at his doorstep, before letting myself into his apartment. He was sitting in a ball in the corner of his empty, white living room. In a cute, shy little ball of hot flesh and a heart that is constantly pounding rapidly.

His eyes glanced up at me, his pale blue eyes meeting mine only for a wisp of a moment before dropping down to the floor. I smiled warmly, pretending the way he nervously played with his fingers didn't turn me on, ". . . . Hi Crona . . ."

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm not writing that much lately. Lots of crazy personal stuff that ended(at least I hope it's all over)with me moving so I haven't had time to write. **

**I don't know if i should keep going with this one or just leave it at that. What do you think? Is it good enough to continue? **


	2. Comforting the angels

Chapter 2

"Are you doing ok, Crona . . .?"

"I-I've been managing . . . how's Maka?"

"She's . . . Been managing . . ."

". . . T-that doesn't sound good . . ."

"She's just a little upset right now."

"Upset! Oh I don't know how to deal with people when they're upset!"

"Calm down. She's ok I swear."

God, I love it when he tugs at his hair like that. He's so cute. Now if only I could wrap my arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Maybe I could. We've been talking like best friends for over a year now. I bet he's warm and tense. What if he is tense and my touch helped him to relax? I might pass out from pleasure if my touch calmed him.

As my arm reached out to him Maka popped into my head . . . Oh how can I put an arm around another man while my significant other was at home, most likely crying her eyes out. My hand landed short of its destination, only making it to the pink haired relic's shoulder. The touch made him jump ever so slightly and glance my way. I put on the sweetest smile I could.

His lip twitched up ever so slightly but the curve made all the difference. Even if it was the faint essence of a smile, it lit up his whole face, brightening his eyes and thinning the stress lines under his eyelids. My heart pounded fast at the sight of his perfectly round eyes glancing my way, my way! Many times I had looked over his face when he wasn't paying attention, admiring his _perfectly_ symmetrical features.

I am ashamed to admit I was melting; like a Popsicle . . . and I hated myself for it but I couldn't take my hand off his small boney shoulder; so small, so fragile, so perfect. I wonder if it is equal to his left shoulder.

"Kid . . . ?" Crona's sweet timid voice broke me from my trance. I met his eyes directly to let him know I was listening. He bit his lip, which only made the room feel hotter, "Can . . . Can I tell you something . . . ?"

"Of course."

"And you . . . you won't laugh at me?"

"Never, I promise."

"I . . . I don't like . . . living by myself?"

I cocked my head, "You don't?"

He shook his darling head, "It's always so quiet . . . And normally I'm used to that, but . . . I-I like it when you visit, you're always so nice . . ."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. I never knew he liked my visits, I've been coming to see him since Soul's funeral and he's never given me any indication that he wants me to come back. The sweet angel continued and I listened intently.

"E-even Ragnarok doesn't want to come out that much anymore . . . this house is so empty . . . when you're not around . . ."

I was frozen for a moment, trapped in the echo of his words. This isn't something a boy like Crona normally does. He's so isolated and he likes it. But now he's telling me he's lonely? I didn't know he could get lonely. It looked good on him, in a sad, absolutely drop-dead-gorgeous kind of way.

My hand slid on its own, moving to the base of his neck, "Crona, you know why I can't stay with you . . ."

"I-I know. I-I'm not asking you to stay. I just . . . wanted to tell you . . ." Crona set his dainty chin on his frail knees. I could feel my hand moving again, slowly making its way to his shoulder farthest from me.

". . . . I'm glad you told me. You can always tell me what you're thinking. Don't be afraid to talk to me, ok?"

The idea of my delicate cherub opening his mind to me gave me chills of pleasure. I would love to get inside that sweet head, poke around in his innocent thoughts and come out enlightened.

". . . . Thanks kid . . ." He whispered softly leaning my way, leaning my way! His head almost touched my chest and I almost had a heart attack.

The walk home was rainy and a little chilly. I creaked open the door to Maka's apartment, automatically getting a sick feeling in my stomach when I caught a whiff of what she was making for dinner . . . Our anniversary dinner. Don't get me wrong it smelled amazing and if I hadn't of just been with _him_ I would be glad she got herself to make something so exquisite. But on this particular moment, I wanted badly to close the door and leave her to eat with herself. She might even be happier that way.

But, since she most likely already heard the door opening, I stepped inside and pulled off my wet jacket.

She was the first to make conversation, ". . . .Hi."

"Hey . . ." I replied hanging up my jacket then fixing the coat rack so it was symmetrical.

"How's . . . the girls?"

"Good. They wanted me to give you their love."

"Oh that's nice . . ." She sighed, her eyes full of sorrow as they watched me walk over to the perfectly symmetrical dinner table to join her.

"We just watched a movie . . . nothing too exciting . . ."

"_Just_ a movie . . .?" Maka asked tried to get me to lock eyes with her.

I matched her gaze and spoke softly and genuinely, "Yes, just a movie."

She nodded dropping her gaze back to her meal. The sight of her made me want to flip the table over and overwhelm her with every possible kindness I could think of; make her smile and laugh and feel special, feel feminine. But I sat down in the old wooden chair across from her and began to eat . . .


	3. Please Hold it Against Me

_**PAY ATTENTION PLEASE READ DONT IGNORE!**_

_**WAIT!_-**_** Before you read this chapter Please understand that the song is not "Hold it against me" By Britney Spears. It is "Hold it **

**against me" By Sam Tsui. Please look up this song before you read this other wise the mood with be ruined!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kid . . . why do you always look so sad?"

"I'm not sad, Crona."

"You look sad . . ."

". . . . I'm sorry I'm just thinking. Don't worry about it; I'm fine."

". . . . . ."

"Now you look sad."

"I'm . . . just thinking."

I smiled over at him. The way Crona had perched himself atop the center of his small bed-the bottoms of his feet pressed together so his knees fanned out on either side of him like butterfly wings, his long elegant fingers wrapped around his toes-made me look his body over more than once. He seemed more relaxed when he sat like that.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously peeking at me though the doorway.

"Making your shelves symmetrical."

"Oh . . . Is that possible?"

I glanced over to him, "What do you mean?"

Crona automatically dodged my gaze, "Well . . . I don't have that much stuff."

"I'm managing. I'm almost done . . . ."

The pinked haired boy graced me with looked my way, "Kid, why do you like everything to be symmetrical?"

He's so curious. And his questions are always wise. I answered with a slight smile, "Because I think it looks better that way."

"But you're always making things symmetrical."

"Because I don't like it when they aren't."

"That goes for everything?"

"Pretty much. I mean look what I'm wearing."

The shy angel on the bed looked me over, his eyes so full of intense innocence that I almost swooned. Without any indication that he understood my point he asked, "Do you feel that way . . . about . . . people?"

I nodded, "People can be symmetrical too. I'm just lenient with people because it's very rare that the human body is naturally perfectly symmetrical."

His sweet head cocked to the left, "Naturally?"

"Yeah," Now finished with my work, I walked out of the bathroom, clicking the light off behind me, "A person can have surgery done to make themselves symmetrical."

"Hm . . ." Crona hummed chewing at what was left of his thumb nail.

I placed a hand on my chest, almost in a flaunting way, as if what I had to say would impress him, "I'm naturally symmetrical. Everything except . . ." I trailed off as my fingers ran over the three white strips in my hair. Shaking the thought from my head, I asked, "Are you symmetrical?"

Crona blushed in that delightfully sexy way he does, his bright and curious eyes glancing away from me without an answer.

I watched him for a moment, ". . . You don't know."

There was a soft silence on his end, only for a moment, ". . . W-w-well . . . H-how can you tell?"

_Hey . . . . . ._

"If a person is symmetrical?" I blinked at him and carefully walked towards him, "Well . . . I would have to look at them . . . with . . . as little clothes a possible . . ."

His baby face got redder as I got closer, "and I would have to . . . touch them . . . to check if anything is uneven or . . . different sizes . . ."

_Over there . . ._

I sat next to him, on the edge of the bed, "Actually I . . . I always wanted to know if you were . . . symmetrical."

He timidly looked up at me, "Y-you have . . . ?"

"Yeah . . ." I scooted a little closer, trying undyingly to keep his beautiful gaze locked with mine, "It drives me crazy that I don't know . . . but I didn't want to ask you if I could check and make you feel uncomfortable . . . I mean . . . there is a lot of touching . . . everywhere."

_Please forgive me . . ._

The pink haired boy nodded to me, saying his understood. My gold eyes stayed locked on his sweet, child-like blue ones, captivated into a trance where my mouth moved without my brains permission, " . . . if . . . you're curious I could . . . check your feet . . ."

_If I'm coming on too strong . . ._

Crona's soft, angelic eyes stayed locked on mine, giving my no hint at an answer. I stayed with his gaze slowly melting under those perfect blue diamonds. I couldn't take just sitting anymore. I situated myself so I was kneeling in front of Crona. I pushed his small hands away from his toes and pulled his feet out se his knees were bent. My hands moved slowly, as not to scare him, sliding off his shoes and socks till his long, graceful feet were exposed.

I set his ghostly white feet flat on the bed so they were next to each other. My fingers carefully ran over every curve, every arc, every vein, up to his ankles, till-sadly-there was nothing left to touch . . . Unless . . . Keeping my expression calm, I slowly trialed my hands up Crona's smooth shin, pulling his black dress up as I feel over his sweet soft skin.

I watched as his creamy white skin slowly showed itself. When my hands got to his knees I looked up to Crona's face. He was staring at my hands, his lovely blue eyes wide and shaky, and his cheeks a beautiful shade of pink. His hands were shaking obviously as his nails dug into the bed sheets. I was scaring him . . . and for some reason I thought touching would make it better.

Keeping my eyes on his, my fingers abandoned his dress at his knees and softly slid down his calves, inching down flawless skin and every perfect curve. My hands had just barely touched his ankles when the black fabric slipped from his knees and fell down to his waist. I froze in place, staring down at his overwhelmingly perfect legs. His skin seemed to glow from lack of contact with sunlight, capturing my gaze. My eyes carefully moved up his legs following ever curve till they caught a glimpse of the silky black panties that were just barely being shown from under the dress.

_Hate to stare . . ._

A small peep from the boy under me caused me to glance up at him. It was obvious Crona was far too nervous to move and adjust his clothes to his liking. He was a deer trapped in the headlights of my stare. Looking at him was intoxicating; his faultless lips parted slightly, his round eyes avoiding mine. I couldn't help myself. My hands moved on their own, running along his warm, sleek thighs, trying hard to avoid places he wouldn't want me.

_But you're winning . . ._

His body trembled beautifully, only making me want to touch him more. When I glanced up at him again his eyes were closed tight, biting his bottom lip so hard I was afraid he was going to make himself bleed. I removed my hands from his legs and pried his hands from the bed. I stood from the bed, pulling him up with me. His dress slipped back down as he stumbled into my chest and I gently wrapped my arms around him.

_So come here . . ._

_A little closer . . ._

_Wanna whisper in your ear . . ._

Crona's hands flew up to my chest, gripping the collar of by jacket. His whole body was shaking but not as badly as I expected him to quaver. I held him for a moment to calm him down before my hand traveled down his body and bunched the black fabric he was wearing up to his hips. I could feel his grip tighten on my clothes. My head leaned down to his ear. I whispered softly as I began to pull his dress up his body, "It's alright, Crona . . . I'm not going to hurt you . . ."

The only reason I kept going was because he hadn't said anything to me. The pink haired angel was completely silent. Usually if the boy was uncomfortable with something he would speak up, most likely to inform the room that he wasn't sure how to deal with the situation at hand. But as I steadily forced the garment over his head and down his arms he was quiet.

_Make it clear_

_Little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel . . ._

I let his dress slip from my fingers and fall to the floor as I stared at the masterpiece in front of me . . . He was indescribably amazing . . . I was in heaven as my gaze flew up and down the boy multiple times; his gorgeous milky white skin finally exposed to my eyes, his thin and frail body standing practically naked less than a foot away from me. The embarrassed expression on his face was unforgettable, his crystal eyes glued to the floor, cheeks the perfect rosy shade that complimented the structure of his angelic face.

Crona crossed his arms over his chest and fidgeted under my eyes, trying desperately to cover himself. My hand reached out to him, my fingertips lightly tracing his hot cheek. The pink haired boy glanced up at me, his eyes flickering between mine.

I am ashamed to admit, I wanted to touch him. So badly I wanted to touch the flesh of perfection that was only a few inches south from my fingertips. But no matter how much I wanted to feel his hot flesh, it was more important to me that I make this as comfortable for him as possible. So I decided it would be easier on him if he couldn't see me and I couldn't see his face.

I slipped behind him and lightly set my hands on his shoulders. I leaned in and whispered, "Ready . . ."

His shoulder blades shook under my touch during the moment of hesitation before he gave me a nod, one nod.

_If I said my heart was beating loud . . ._

Happy that I had his permission, my hands slid down his thin, bony arms carefully, feeling over his skin and joints for the smallest imperfection. He had none. Even his hands were flawlessly symmetrical. But that's common, though I hate to call any part of this work of excellence common. My fingers crawled over his shoulders, stroking his shoulder blades and tickling the small of his back. Every inch of his skin was perfect, not a blemish or bump or freckle.

_If we could escape the crowd some how . . ._

As my hands crept down his spin I could feel him shiver under my grasp. I practically melted at the adorable sound that escaped his lips. God, how I wish I could see his face while he made that sweet sound. My hands slowly slid to the hem line of his adorable black panties.

Crona's trembling grew more intense when I reached the hem. I couldn't help but find his innocence and fear absolutely adorable. I was torn on the inside; I want him to relax at my touch, find my hands comforting, but at the same time I desperately needed to move my hands downward and grip his sensitive skin. I'm checking his symmetry, right? So he should be expecting this. I should be able to, even for a few seconds.

If I said I want your body now . . .

My hands lightly trailed down the curvature of his rear end. My cheeks began to heat. Tremble for me, sweet prince . . . the pink haired boy tensed under me, his shaking becoming more violent, and not because he was cold. The feeling of his skin vibrating beneath my hands was . . . stimulating. I wanted to hear him make that delicious noise again. Maybe _I_ could make him make that delicious noise again.

My hand cupped then squeezed.

_Would you hold it against me . . . ?_

Crona's hands flew over his mouth as an audible whimper of distress escaped his lips. I automatically regretted what I had done and released him. My arms wrapped around his torso and pulled his back into my chest as some sort of apology. I rested my left cheek on the back of his head, waiting for him to calm down.

The curve of the angel's small body fit against mine perfectly, allowing me to take him completely into a cocoon of warmth. The feeling of him shaking against me made me want to sigh, to hold him closer and tell him how beautiful he is to me. But I kept quiet, for longing words like that would only make my pink haired darling even more nervous.

_Cause you feel like paradise _

_And I need a vacation tonight . . ._

It took a short while but Crona got himself to calm down; I'd like to think the way I held him helped. I carefully let my fingers slid up the middle of his heated torso. His undeveloped stomach was smooth, silky, and, without a doubt, the greatest thing I've ever touched. I kept my cheek on his head, taking in the intoxicating sent of his hair as my hands ran over the bones of his rib cage that were protruding delicately from his skin.

My fingers twinkled up and down Crona's torso making sure there wasn't inch of his hot, silky flesh left untouched.

_There's a spark in between us . . ._

My body officially had a mind of its own. To be truthful, I was getting excited-in more ways than one-at the idea that this sweet, innocent pearl could actually be perfectly symmetrical. My fingertips found their way to the two soft nubs of skin placed soundly on the pink haired boy's chest. His nervous jumped back to life at the touch.

_Gimme-_

_Gimme more_

I gently began to caress those gorgeous mounds of sensitive skin at the same time, rubbing, massaging, desperately fighting the need to lean down and touch my lips to his burning flesh. A soft, almost erotic, whimper passed through Crona's thin lips. My body melted at the sound, hands rubbing harder in hope of forcing another graceful cry from his lips. He obliged to my desire letting out more of his sensual sigh as his nails dug into my wrists.

_Gimme more_

My mind was completely lost in the sensation of Crona's trembling, my every nerve heated at the sounds he was making, my heart pounding rapidly with the touch of his milky skin. My hands flattened on his chest and ran down the curves of his body, longing for contact. My arm snaked around his torso to keep him against me as my other hand slowly reached his hot abdomen.

The blue-eyed deity began to fidget under my touch but there was no sign of protest, only of uneasiness. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even think about it. My fingers slipped past the hem of his underwear. He let out a succulent gasp as his delicate fingers gripped the arm around his waist.

The heat pressing into my palm was almost too much to handle. I pulled back, only a little, and let two fingers gently press and knead into him. Another gasp sounded from the seraph, followed by a soft groan; a groan, one that I had caused. His legs fidgeted in my grasp, rubbing against each other, as a round of beautiful, heart-melting, nerve tingling, sounds escaped from his lips.

The position at hand was unnaturally painful. All the will power in the world couldn't get me to stop massaging, pressing, and violating this sweet, innocent boy. I even found myself making a few noises myself. His head tipped back, resting heavily on my right shoulder.

He gasped into my ear, letting his nails dig into me, "Ah . . . K-Kid-aha . . .!"

The thought of throwing him onto the bed and pleasing him endlessly came to my mind. How I have dreamed of the moment I push into him, staring at the adorable expression on his face as he allowed my hands to roam his body.

Something hard slammed into my chest with enough force to throw me backward, onto the bed. My lascivious Crona slipped from my grasp as I went down, a small black creature suddenly in the space between me and the most beautiful boy alive.

Ragnarok's small arms flailed in anger as he cursed wildly at me. Crona desperately tried to force the thing into his back but it was too late. As I lay on the mattress, it was like Ragnarok hard pushed me back into reality. Everything I had just done, everything I had just touch, the massive betrayal I had just preformed flowed though my head like a river.

Nothing in the world could make up for what I had just done. I betrayed Crona's trust, Maka's feelings. Before Crona had time to even look at me I was half way down the block, running faster than I had ever ran before . . .

_Would you hold it against me . . . . . ?_


	4. After Shock Nausea

Chapter 4

"Patty! Patty! Patty! Patty! Patty! Patty! Patty! Patty!" I ran up to the small blond, stopping to breathe before talking to her, "WHERE'S YOUR SISTER!?"

Patty cocked her head at me, "Um . . . I think she's in her roo-"

"Thank you!" I took off running through the house, "Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz!" I swung the door to her room open and slammed it shut. The tall brunette was lounging on her bed giving me a weird, asymmetrical look, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I did a bad thing, Liz!" I answered stumbling to her bedside, "A really really bad thing!"

She sat up, now intrigued, "You did something bad? What? Tell me!" she patted the bed for me to sit. I crawled up to her on my knees.

"But before I tell you," I pointed a finger at her, "Swear that you won't tell anyone!"

"What?"

"Swear!"

"Ok I won't tell anyone!"

"Not a soul!"

"Fine . . ."

"Not even Patty!"

"What!? She's my sister! I have to te-"

"Not a fucking soul!"

"Fine! As long as you swear to answer every single one of my questions!"

". . . . Why?"

"Kid. You answer all my questions-truthfully!-and I won't tell anyone that Death the Kid did something awful."

". . . . . . ugh. Fine." I proceeded to tell her everything that had happened earlier that night. Well not everything. I summed it up quickly. The weapon sat there in shock for a moment.

". . . . Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "You did a really bad thing!"

"I know!" I cried practically in tears about it.

"Did you like it!?" Liz was on her knees with excitement.

I gasped turning pink, "Liz!"

The lengthy girl cut me off, "No! You said you would answer my questions!"

"Not questions like that!"

"Too bad! Did you like it?!"

I shrunk in my seat as heat built up in my cheeks. I glanced away and mumbled, "Yeah . . ."

"Did you take off his clothes?"

"Most of them"

"Was his skin soft?"

". . . . It was . . . indescribably amazing . . ." I could feel myself melting over it all over again

Liz continued, "Was he shy?"

"Adorably shy . . ."

"Did you find it sexy?"

"So sexy . . ." My eyes drifted closed involuntarily.

". . . Are you getting hard?"

"A Li-Woh!? Liz!" My face flushed a deep red.

She laughed, "I'm kidding calm down." She jolted upward, a thought popping into her head, "Oh my god! Did you touch his balls!?"

That one I didn't answer. I couldn't look at her . . . Because I did . . . and I enjoyed it . . .

My partner gasped, her hands flying over her mouth "OH! MY! GOD! YOU DID! YOU TOUCHED HIS BALLS!"

I flew up and slammed my hands over hers, pressing them hard against her lips, "Not so loud!"

"Omygom! Mook how red mou mare!" She slipped a hand away and pointed at my face.

"Would you shut up? Stop yelling and I'll let you go"

The weapon rolled her eyes and nodded. I released her only to have her stare at me for a long moment. Finally she said softly, "Wow . . . you really feel shitty about this don't you . . . ?"

"Huh?" At first I blinked at her, but the more she stared at me the more I began to realize was crying. My hands flew to my eyes trying to force the tears away, "Oh sorry" I began to feel nauseous. The events of the day were spinning through my mind over and over; my hands, his skin, my lust, his face, his voice, his trust, her eyes, her tears, his little smile, her heart shattering, my guilt, the possibility of her dead body in my apartment.

Leaping from the bed I sprinted out the door and into the sister's bathroom, quickly loosing the breakfast Maka had made me this morning. Liz's footsteps came to the door, "Jesus Christ man, are you gonna be ok?"

I could no longer control myself. I dropped onto my hands and knees and exploded into tears, "Oh I'm such a nasty creature"

"Here we go again . . . "

"I don't deserve to live! What kind of Shinigami can't even control his own hormones?!"

"You're 18! Hormones are normal!"

"I might as well just give up now! A wicked, manipulative being like me could never make both of them happy! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Trashy! Scum that might as well be sitting on the train tracks staring into the headlights!" I collapsed onto the floor, "Just leave me here to die . . ."

"I don't want your rotting corps in my bathroom!"

Sucking in an ugly sniffle I crawled out of the lavatory, "You're right . . . I'll go somewhere far . . . far away . . . where my decaying body won't disturb anyone . . . !"

"Kid," My old accomplice sighed, stopping me in the doorway and crouching to my level, "Stop being over dramatic. You're not going to kill yourself, Patty and I won't let you. But you can't do this. It's not far to anyone. You're hurting everyone, including yourself. Why don't you just tell Maka you like Crona and you need to be with him?"

"I can't," I answered, frustrated, "Soul left her in my care! If I leave her she'll take her own life! I'll never forgive myself for that!"

"You already won't be able to forgive yourself for what happened with you and Crona."

"No, I can't tell her. She'll hate me. Soul will be disappointed in me."

The brunette cocked her eyebrows, "Since when have you cared about what Soul thinks?"

I got up on my knees, my voice at an inappropriately loud volume, "SINCE HE LOOKED ME IN THE EYES WITH HIS DYING BREATH AND WHISPERED, 'KEEP HER SAFE FOR ME!'"

She covered her ears, "My god man, shut up!"

"NO! MY VOICE WILL PERGECT AS LOUD AS I WANT IT TO! DO YOU HEAR ME WORLD!? DEATH THE KIDD IS LOW LIFE, PERVERTED SCUM!"

Patty's small frame came into view, "Guys the neighbors are starting to ask questions."

Liz answered before I could yell again, "So? Just tell them everything is fine"

"But the crank guy from across the street wants to call the police."

"Just tell them we'll keep it down. Kidd, no more yelling." The smaller sister walked off and Liz continued, "Well if you can't leave Maka you have to tell Crona what's going on. He'll understand, he likes Maka . . . or used to like Maka, where ever he stands now."

I wiped my nose with my sleeve, "But my angel is so lonely."

"Your what?!"

"There's no way I could look into his sweet crystal eyes and tell him I can't see him anymore because I love him. Who knows how he'll react. I don't want him to go back to how he used to be; all depressed and lonely and scared all the time. He's too kind to be left to suffer."

The brunette bullet crossed her arms and sighed, "Well you're going to have to tell one of them."

"I know . . ."

"This isn't right for all three of you to be hurting so much."

"I know . . ."

"Go back to Maka, she needs you"

"I know . . ."

"Go, Kidd. Grow a pair, be a man, and you go ravish that girl like there's no tomorrow."

" O-Ok . . ."


	5. Cold Graves

Cold Graves

Chapter 5

**Soul "Eater" Evens**

**October 13, 1993-December 7, 2005**

**A Kind Friend**

**A Perfect Lover**

**An Absolute Soul**

I hate this grave; this sad, horrible, depressing grave; this large, cold, stone grave. I almost have to look up to see the writing engraved on its flat surface. Maka defiantly gave him the grandest head stone the cemetery could give. The ground is cold here. The grass is green here. This lily I have offered does not belong here. This grave is not grand. This man was not perfect.

He doesn't deserve such a magnificent resting place. He should never be at rest. The sun beats down warmly on my back, heating both my clothes and my anger.

". . . . Why?" I ask even though there is no one around to hear the question, ". . . Why did you leave . . . ? You had everything you could have ever hoped for . . . You had the girl, you had the status, you even had the grades . . . So why would you be stupid enough to leave her!?"

I grabbed my lily and through it across the field. I was screaming now; screaming at nothing; screaming at the headstone? No screaming at the person under it, "Why did you leave her!? How could you be that stupid!?"

I'm screaming at a dead body, "She's suffering now because of you! You! You abandoned her; left her forsaken in the hands of some fool! She needs you!"

I can't control myself. Every amount of anger and sadness I've been keeping down for the past four years just came rushing out. I repeatedly kicked at the large headstone, "You! Stupid! Mother! Fucker! How could you do this to us? She needs you! She needs you now!"

I began to pace around the cold silent grave. It did not respond to me. Not a single one of my questions have been answered. And I know it can't answer; I was yelling at dirt. Dirt does not have the capacity to reply to my screams. So why am I crying?

"You moron! Why did you have to go and get yourself killed!? You knew it too! The worst part is you knew if you stayed behind with Blackstar and I they were going to kill you! And you stayed! You fought with us! You knew that spell was going to take your life and you used it anyway! Losing you was not worth killing them!"

I dropped to my knees and started ripping out the grass of Soul's grave, throwing the useless blades of vegetation over my head, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, SOUL EVENS! WE NEED YOU! SHE NEEDS YOU! GET OUT OF THIS GRAVE RIGHT NOW!" My small fists pounded at the ground, "YOU ARRAGENT ASS HOLE! LAZY BASERED WAKE UP FROM YOUR SLOTHFULL SLUMBER AND SAVE YOUR LOVE FROM HERSELF!

"Why would you leave me in her care? I can't do this by myself! She's suffering . . . she's suffering and it's because of your stupidity!" I stumbled to my feet, breaking out into loud, uncontrollable sobs. Not knowing what else to do I went back to kicking the headstone, kicking the ground, "YOU HORRIBLE BEING! You stupid weapon! I can't stand the sight of you! How could you betray her!? Abandon her in her time of need! She needs you! Now more than ever and you left her! You broke a promise and left her for someone else! How can you be so cruel?!"

I wasn't talking to Soul anymore. And the fact that my hypocritical yells reflected only my own actions merely frustrated me to a point of explosion, "I HOPE YOU'RE ROTING IN HELL! YOU STUPID WEAPON!"

And of course I took it way too far. This is not Soul's fault. He saved us all and I should be thanking him but instead I'm blaming him for something he's not even around to stop. Soul is not to blame for this horrible moment in life.

I picked up his lily and set it back on his grave.

**Soul "Eater" Evens**

**A Kind Friend**

**A Perfect Lover**

**An Absolute Soul**


	6. Faithful

Chapter 6

Faithful

"Kid . . . ?"

"Yeah . . ."

"D-Do you . . . feel ok . . . ?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um-well you . . . um you look a little . . . pale and I-I don't know how to deal with sick people"

_Story of my life_

"I'm not sick, Crona. I'm fine."

"P-Promise?"

"Promise . . . I better go. But I'll be back later tonight, ok?"

"T-tonight? But w-what about Maka?!"

_Search'en for the right_

"Shh. Calm down. It's ok Crona. I'm leaving her-"

"Huh!? Oh, Kid no! W-Why!?"

"Hush. It's ok. Everything will be fine. I'm going to take care of her tonight then I'll come live with you. Ok?"

"W-well-um . . . ok. If that's w-what you want . . ."

_But it keeps avoiding me . . ._

This hallway is too empty. This apartment is too quiet. It's raining too hard. And this story has gone on for too long.

_Our love . . ._

I silently touched the door knob, stuck in a trace as I twisted it. I knew I was doing the right thing. What I was about to do would be good for her; for him. I didn't remember walking in or going to the bedroom doorway but there she sat, her wave of blond hair let down over her shoulders. Her back was to me as she calmly watched the rain out the window from our bed side. She was wearing the night gown I had bought her for our anniversary – the pink one – low V neck with a beautifully symmetrical lace bodice. I've never seen her more beautiful. It shattered my heart forever.

_Her trust . . ._

My beautiful Maka had not heard me enter. I almost wish that she had. My hand reached into my jacket and pulled out a Colt 45.

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to her head_

_Get it over with . . ._

My shaking head raised and attempted to aim at my sweet's head but it wouldn't go any higher than her back; her lovely back with those two moles perfectly symmetrical on her back . . . how could I mangle something so exquisite? What the hell was I doing? I grinded my teeth together to keep this horrid heart from sobbing.

_I don't wanna do this anymore . . ._

Maka's less than perfect ears must have heard me because she turn, hear pale face staring down the barrel of my destructive weapon. Her charming face was neither frightened nor surprised. She was completely calm and still, her glowing eyes looking directly at the monster that had become me and not the gun.

_I don't wanna be the reason why . . ._

This emptiness in my soul consumed me. It ate me alive as I thrashed, screaming and begging for this blackness to leave me be. My insides twisted together and brought sweat to my forehead. The lovely girl spoke softly, her voice composed and steady.

"Kid . . . What are you gonna do with that?"

I could feel every inch of myself breaking. Hot, stinging tears ran down my numb cheeks as Maka stood and fixed her dress. I took a trembling breath as the barrel a lined with her chest.

". . . I'm gonna make it go away, Maka"

I don't wanna be . . .

". . . I-I'm gonna make everything go away . . ." I pulled the trigger.

_. . . A Murderer . . ._


End file.
